OHSHC: Situations TamaHaruKyouHaraKaruHaru
by xXimmaeatjooXx
Summary: What happens when I mix Ouran High School Host Club with the song Situations? This does XDDD SongFic No, I do not hate Haruhi, I just love this story concept XD


_Situations are irrelevant now  
She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes_  
Haruhi Fujioka awoke in the prince's bed the morning after playing around with him. He smiled towards her seeing as he was already awake and getting dressed.  
"Good Morning Haruhi~" He said with a kind smile. She returned the smiled and pulled on Tamaki's shirt. The Prince pulled her up to her feet and kissed her gently.  
_I touched her (ooh)  
She touched my (ahhh)  
It was the craziest thing._  
Haruhi remembered what had happened the night before and her face grew a dark shade of red. Tamaki smiled and chuckled.  
"Let's go get breakfast my dear~" He said happily. Haruhi took his hand and went to the kitchen with him. After eating, Haruhi convinced the blonde that her father would be worried, so he took her home, by limousine of course.  
_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_  
On the way home, Tamaki has also remembered the events of the night before. Haruhi was acting rather sexy, licking her lips and running her delicate fingers through his thick blonde hair. Before he knew it the small brunette girl was fast asleep in his arms.  
_She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._  
The next morning, an eager Tamaki went to Haruhi's, he'd bought her some fancy tuna, her favourite. As usual, Mr(s?).Fujioka let him in and he let himself into her room.  
_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion._  
"H-HARUHI?" Tamaki shouted. To his surprise, she was sleeping in the arms of another man. In the arms of his best friend...in the arms of Kyouya Ootori. Haruhi had quickly looked over at the surprised violet eyed (now ex-)boyfriend. She held the blanket to her chest and pushed Kyouya off the bed with a scream.  
"I swear nothing happened Tamaki!" She pleaded, but he didn't bother to listen.  
"Don't talk to me.." He said, and left. Slamming the door so hard her framed picture fell from the wall. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat as Kyouya climbed back onto the bed, he was still asleep so he hadn't processed everything yet.  
_Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion._

Host Club was odd. Tamaki ignored Haruhi and Kyouya at all costs. And for some reason, Hikaru kept glancing over at them...  
_The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
"It's way too full", she said. once you have me you'll always come back._  
Kyouya kept getting angry at Haruhi. Every minute of every day since they started dating. Was it because Tamaki no longer was his friend? Or maybe because Haruhi kept badmouthing him? Or maybe even because Kyouya found out about the rumors that the errand boy had started. But he wouldn't leave her...why not? He wanted to but he didn't want to either...  
She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
Don't worry, I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
Around midnight, Kyouya had come back seeing as he forgot to get his laptop. 'What's that noise on the balcony..?' he thought to himself. As he peeped out, expecting to see an animal, he did. Haruhi was receiving hickeys from Hikaru Hittachiin. The black haired boy quickly left without saying a word.  
_Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion._

Hikaru had believed that Kyouya hit Haruhi, although there was no physical proof. In turn, Haruhi slapped Hikaru around. She couldn't stand him.  
_I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
Love to hate me._  
Nonetheless, Hikaru stuck around, he loved Haruhi more than anyone he'd loved before (Aside from Kaoru).  
_You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just  
Love to hate you._  
After a week or two, Hikaru could no longer stand the rumors she continuiously spread.  
_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who love to hate._  
The twin had gotten the 'innocent' girl to stop with the rumors, and they're relationship was back on track. Little did he know about the reunited friendship of the Dad and the Mama.  
_(Whoa) Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion_  
"So tomorrow we'll do it?" one said.  
"Yea, yea!" the other one said excitedly.  
"What are you two talking about?" Hikaru walked over to Tamaki and Kyouya.  
"Just wait and see" Kyouya said with a sly smile.  
_Darling (Leave Me), what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (Darling), go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your favorite passion_  
Three days later, it was plastered all over the news.  
Body of Haruhi Fujioka Found In Lake


End file.
